falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nachtpirscher, ick hör dir trapsen
}} ist eine Nebenquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Schneller Lösungsweg Detaillierter Lösungsweg Um die Quest zu starten, muss man zur Jacobstown-Lodge gehen und mit Doktor Henry rede. Wenn man ihm sagt, dass man ihm hilft zu erforschen, warum die örtlichen Nachtpirscher anfangen unsichtbar zu werden startet die Quest. Treffe Lily, einer Angehörigen des Nachtvolks, die neben dem Gatter vor der Lodge steht. Nachdem die Quest angenommen wurde, kann man sie fragen, ob sie einen Begleiten möchte (dies wird für die Quest nicht unbedingt benötigt). Verlasse Jacobstown durch den Vordereingang und gehe entlang der Begrenzung nach Nordwesten, um den Mapmarker Charleston-Höhle zu entdecken. Nun muss man diese Höhle betreten und ihr folgen. Unterwegs liegen einige tote Großhörner und ein toter Angehöriger des Nachtvolks, neben dem die einzigartige Waffe Oho, Baby! liegt. Untersuche die Leiche des Nightkin und nimm den zerkauten Stealth Boy an dich. Nun wird man aufgefordert zu Doktor Henry in die Jacobstown-Lodge zurüchzukehren. Anmerkung: Wenn man den Perk Tierfreund hat, werden die Nachtpirscher den Spieler nicht angreifen. Zurück in der Lodge rede erneut mit Doktor Henry, welcher erzählen wird, dass die Untersuchung des zerkauten Stealth Boys eine Sackgasse ist und daher nur noch der Mark II Stealth Boy als Möglichkeit der Forschung bliebe. Auch sagt er, dass Lily das beste Forschungsobjekt wäre und bittet den Spieler diese zu fragen, ob sie mit dem Experiment einverstanden ist. Das Experiment verläuft danach auch erfolgreich, jedoch betritt Keene den Raum, sobald es abgeschlossen ist und verlangt die Aushändigung des Stealth Boy Mark II. Anmerkung: Wenn man Lily anspricht, während man sich nicht in Jacobstown befindet, wird diese dorthin zurücklaufen, seid also vorsichtig, wo ihr mit ihr redet, falls ihr sie benötigt. Stellt sicher, dass Doktor Henry das Experimet startet, darauf solltet ihr nicht länger als 30 Sekunden warten mussen. * Wenn du die Sprachherausvorderung mit Sprache Level 80 bestehst, kann man Keene beruhigen. * Wenn man Keene die Stealth Boys Mark II aushändigt geht er friedlich. * Wenn man sich weigert die Stealth Boys auszuhändigen werden Keene und die anderen beiden Nightkins angreifen. ** Man kann die drei leiht nach draußen locken und sich so von den anderen Supermutanten helfen lassen. ** Man kann sich auch in die Ecke mit den fahrbaren Tischen begeben um zu verhindern, dass sie Nightkin einen angreifen können, oder zumindest mehr Zeit dazu brauchen. ** Es ist möglich mit einem Stealth Bay sich an Keene und die anderen beiden heranzuschleichen und ihnen Sprengstoff ins Inventar zu legen, bevor man mit ihnen redet. Wenn man sich später entscheiden will nutzt man dazu am besten C4, so dass man nach dem Gespräch die Wahl hat es detonieren zu lassen, oder nicht, wenn es nicht benötigt wird. ** Anmerkung: Da Lily die Logde verläst, sobald Keene den Raum betritt, kann sie dem Spieler nicht im Kampf helfen. ** Lily wird auch beginnen auf dich zu schießen. Rede nun erneut mit Doktor Henry. * Wenn man die Sprachherausforderung mit Wissenschaft Level 90 bestehst kann man Doktor Henry überzeugen den neuen Stealth Boy an Gehirnen von Nachtpirschern zu testen. * Man kann Doktor Henry auch darüber informieren, dass das Risiko zu hoch ist und Lily den neuen Stealth Boy nicht tragen sollte. * Alternativ kann man ihm auch sagen, dass Lily weiterhin den Mark II Prototyp tragen sollte. Unabhängig davon welche Option man wählt wird die Quest abgeschlossen. Es ist nicht bestätigt, ob die Entscheidungen Einfluss auf das Gameplay haben. Auch gibt es keinen Weg in den Besitz des Stealth Boy Mark II Prototypen zukommen. Von jetzt an kann man Lily als Begleiter rekrutieren. Wenn man die Sprachherausforderung besteht bekommt man 590 Erfahrungspunkte, 90 mehr als bei den anderen beiden Optionen. Queststufen Info * Man muss diese Quest abschließen, um Für Auld Lang Syne zu beenden, da Doktor Henry nur geht, wenn er seine Versuchsergebnisse an Calamity geben kann. Hinter den Kulissen "Guess Who I Saw Today" was a soft jazz song written by Murray Grand and performed by Elisse Boyd. Bugs * Immediately after using the speech option with Keene telling Doctor Henry to do as he says, there will be a black screen crash. * Sometimes, if you beat Lily to the lodge trying to exit the building again will cause a black screen crash. There is no fix for this at this time aside from exiting the game, erasing all add-on content (including patches) and loading the game with out the add-ons. * If you come back to the lodge while the quest "Heureka!" is active, Doctor Henry may not respond to you talking to him, resulting in it being impossible to finish the quest. * If you go into V.A.T.S. on Lily while she is testing the Stealth Boy MK II and she is invisible she will turn visible. However, this will not affect the quest. * If you ask Lily to help Doctor Henry while she is waiting in the Presidential Suite of the Lucky 38 without asking her to come with you, she will immediately leave to go speak to Doctor Henry. When you return to Jacobstown Lily will not be present anywhere, but you can stil talk to Doctor Henry to initiate the quest. He will go through the dialogue one sentence at a time, and the only solution to get the quest finished is to leave the building and return to Doctor Henry after each line. Please note that this solution does not work on Xbox 360 and PC. This may be fixed on the PC by using konsole commands. en:Guess Who I Saw Today es:¿Sabes a quién he visto? ru:Догадайся, кого я видел! uk:Здогадайся, кого я бачив! Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Nebenquests Kategorie:Jacobstown